


Hide and Go Seek

by woodedmoss



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, I Was High When I Wrote This, Not Beta Read, he chokes you idk, i took inspiration from the ending scene of stranger things s3 with billy and eleven so, if you're not into him trying to kill you and then immediately falling in love idk what to tell you, maggot TW, reader is cliche, this is really weird man the plot doesnt make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodedmoss/pseuds/woodedmoss
Summary: You've seen too much.aka; Lawrence and you go on a night run through the forest.





	Hide and Go Seek

You didn’t pay attention in school, but you knew forests shouldn’t smell like this. 

You knew the stench of sickly sweet death shouldn’t permeate the wind. 

Maybe, if you were smarter, you would have never gone out, but you did, and now you had to pay the price

(at least- he thought you did).

You felt like a cliche horror movie, as the rain came down in sleek sheets. Like Mother Nature was trying to give you some semblance of protection, muffling your feet as they snapped small twigs, hiding your body with the blanket of night. 

He was behind you, the owner of heavy breaths and heavy footsteps. You knew he held an axe, you saw it earlier. You saw a lot of things earlier. 

(You just wanted to clear your head after a fight with your landlord. You didn’t mean to get lost in the tangle of trees and weeds, but you weren’t paying attention, and it was past 10 P.M., so the sun was long since gone. The panic had since sunk in, after realizing you were nowhere near the entrance to the woods, or your car, and it dawned on you that you had lost your phone during your desperate run to find civilization again. 

You assumed it had been over a half hour before you heard something that sounded like a person- but the air fucking  _ reeked.  _

You soon realized the reason- looking to your left, you felt your ribs constrict and your sanity crack. 

Someone hung up fucking entrails. With goddamned nails- it was rotting, and starting to fall off around the rusted nail, maggots squirming around the organ in question. 

You couldn’t find it within you to scream, as you looked straight ahead and saw another tree with the same decorations, and another, this one with a fox pinned to it. 

_ What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck- _

_ you were going to die.  _

Your body moved without you, crawling forwards with shaking steps. Your ears had heard something, a sick squelching noise, a low murmur of praise. Your brain ducked behind a tree, narrowly to the left of a goddamned  _ human torso,  _ peeking around the trunk to see what was happening. 

You should have left long ago. 

Not that leaving would have helped- It knows you’re here. 

It knew you were here long ago, from the minute you stepped into Its borders. This was Its own patch of demented reality, Its own personal gallery and home. You were a trespasser in Its home- you should have realized the silence of all birds and squirrels from the minute you passed in.

A blonde man was hunched over a body, a body of a girl with cropped brown hair, whose clothes had been strewn to the side so he could plunge his arm into a hole he made in her chest. 

An axe lay to his side, bloodied and still glistening, and you realized with cold horror that she had been dismembered, her limbs laying next to him. 

Your body shook, heart beating impossibly fast as bile rose in your throat. It felt like you had butterflies in your lungs, a sick sense of dread making its way up your spine, hollowing your bones, chilling your blood. 

The man pulled the girls heart out, and you couldn’t hold it in, you let out a terrified whimper. 

His head snapped towards you, the organ falling from his hand with a gross squelch. The leaves underneath of it crunched, and you could hear your own heart speed up as you made eye contact with him. 

“I- I’m,” you started, “please don’t hurt me,”

He didn’t reply, and you could see his nose scrunching up, his upper lip drawing into a small snarl. His pale cheeks were tinted with a rosy hue, and there was blood streaking down his left temple, a cut buried from his disheveled hair. 

“I won’t- I- I won’t tell anyone,” you whispered, hands trembling harshly across your thigh. 

He picked up the axe.

You screamed. 

You ran.)

The rain picked up more, pelting across your soaked jacket. It hid the tears that ran down your cheeks, as well as the path in front of you. 

Lightning suddenly cracked through the sky, leaving a terrible bang with it as it struck something. Unfortunately for you, the noise made you scream- and he called out. 

“You can’t leave!” The man yelled from behind you, his voice distorted by the weather. “But that’s okay… you weren’t meant to.”

Your skin crawled with his last statement, and you stopped for a minute to catch your breath, looking around the trees for a more convenient way out. 

More lightning lit the world up, and you saw his figure stalking towards you, hunched over, the axe at his side still. 

“I see you, little bunny.” He chuckled, voice  _ much  _ too close for your liking. 

You broke out in another sprint, adrenaline numbing the searing pain in your muscles, hiding the ache in your lungs. Quickly, your impulse made you duck behind another tree, this one much larger than the one you hid behind earlier. 

Putting a clammy and soaked hand over your mouth, you clasped the other one over it, muffling your breathing as you heaved and sobbed, closing your eyes to pray to anything that would listen. 

You could hear him in the woods behind you. Searching, footsteps snapping twigs, crushing leaves. His axe burying itself in a few trees, maybe to startle something, maybe to make an echoing noise on the other side. Like echolocation. 

He went silent, stalking to the right as you opened your eyes, not moving. You were smarter than to move- you had seen your fair share of horror movies, read enough true crime articles. 

Forcing yourself to relax, you let out a shaky breath, trying not to startle as the thunder clapped, as the lightning searched for a landing spot. 

What would you tell the police? How could you lead them to the grotesque sight you had seen? How would you describe the man…? You didn’t even know his name- this wasn’t a small or large town, there were plenty of people to look for, and you didn’t even know where you were. Or if you’d die of hypothermia first… God, the cold you would have when you were back at home.

You should have just gone to buy some ice cream. Maybe you should have gone to your friends house, or just stayed at home in the first place. A fight over rent raising for no reason didn’t warrant doing this. 

You let out a muffled sob, taking a shaky breath in. 

Something still didn’t feel right, and butterflies still tickled your lungs. It was the whole scenario of this, the dawning realization that you may not even get to go home. You didn’t know how to leave the woods, you didn’t know when it would become daytime, when the rain would clear. You didn’t even have your phone to use as a flashlight, or to call for help, to text your mom that you loved her, that you wanted to kiss her cheek and tell her that you’d visit next week for sure. 

You just wanted to leave. 

You just wanted to go to bed, with your parents, like you used to. 

Maybe you’d wake up and find out that you were still five years old, and that this was a nightmare, that you’d wake up in between your mom and your dad. 

Maybe you’d snap out of it and realize you got too invested in a movie you were watching, or that this was some book you were reading, the pages so descriptive that time melted away, and you were there in the words. 

Maybe this was some carnal punishment for something you did, this was your eternal purgatory that reset every day.

Like that one episode of that show you watched on Netflix, the one that made you question the morality of your own reality. 

You opened your eyes again and stared at the trees in front of you, lowering your hands to rub your arms. 

“Peek-a-boo.” A husky voice whispered in your ear, breath hot, and muggy against your neck. 

You screamed, and a hand shot out and latched onto your upper arm, fingertips digging in hard enough you were sure there would be bruises. 

Looking at the person- it was him, on the other side of the tree. 

Waiting. 

The whole time.

Watching.

A serene smile was painted on his face, his lips smoothly tugged up to form a deranged expression. His eyes were empty, blank- yet you could see a sort of hunger, a sort of sick desire in them.

They were a gorgeous shade of blue.

“Please- I- I’m just a college student!” You wailed, knees buckling. His arm kept you from completely falling, though, and you limply stood there as tears dripped down your cheeks. He kept watching, though, silent. He watched as you eventually started to retch, puking up burning bile onto the forest floor, before letting you go, throwing you onto your back. 

He straddled your waist, turning his head slightly as you screamed, limbs flailing, fists hitting his shoulders. 

“You look really good… but it’s okay, don’t be scared… we were meant to meet,” he took a deep breath, “I’ve seen you before. You go to the store on Sundays… you like to buy roses for your kitchen counter…” he muttered, and you froze, staring up at him. 

“How… how do you know that?” A new sort of fear settled in the pit of your stomach, a cold dread that made your lips part, shock numbing your nerves.

“You helped me a few months ago, helped me carry soil to my car.” He slowly spoke, the red on his cheeks from the cold and from the chase being replaced with a different sort of blush. “I know you like to use Dove shampoo, and you like using lavender laundry detergent. Your cat is nice,” 

“Have you been… have you… been stalking me?”

“I- I wouldn’t… call it that… it’s not… I- uh… that’s not a good way to put it…” he quickly said, averting his eyes as his lips turned in a nervous expression, his hands starting to tremble as they rested on the sides of your stomach.

Both of you were silent, the weather seeming to get heavier, before anger bubbled in your blood.

“You fucking  _ freak!  _ Holy shit, who fucking does that? I- you’re fucking sick, you know that? God, you need professional help, you need a fucking institution! Who fucking does that? It’s exactly stalking! You’re a goddamned pervert, and- and, you’re fucking delusional! What normal person hangs organs on trees? You  _ kill people!  _ Oh my God, oh my  _ God,  _ I’m going to fucking die here, I’m going to die!” You laughed, tears spilling down your temples as you slammed your head onto the ground.

He stared at you in shock, your outburst startling him. He stared as you laughed, trying to wrap your head around the situation, listening as you started to sob again. 

“You’re fucking messed up-”

His hand shot out to grab your throat, the other one pressing uncomfortably on your ribs. 

You cried out, pain lighting your body up with the lightning. Choking out, your hands settled on his shoulders, trying to breathe. 

His eyes were closed, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

What the fuck?

You were the one being traumatized. Not him.

Your hands balled into fists again, and you started to pound at him, before you felt your head throb, getting lightheaded. 

A thought jumped into your mind- and you opened your mouth again. 

“Law- rence,” you gasped out, the sides of your vision darkening. “Lawren..ce.” You repeated, and he froze, the pressure on your throat diminishing. 

Inhaling sharply, you coughed, trying to breathe properly again as he stared down at you. 

“You…”

“Your name,” you wheezed, voice raspy from the blunt trauma given to you.

“You remembered my name.” Lawrence whispered, sitting up again, still straddling your waist. 

“You told me when I helped you with the soil.”

“Yes…”

“You had five bags,”

“...Yeah.”

“And you thanked me.” You finished, breaths shaking as you coughed again, blinking rain from your eyes. “Lawrence… please, don’t- don’t hurt me…” you whispered, a shaking hand coming up to rest on his cheek, thumb carefully stroking the damp skin as he stared at you, a shocked look on his face. 

Lawrence closed his eyes and leaned into your embrace, eyebrows knitted together. 

Shakily, you exhaled again, jaw trembling as you watched him.

God, he was messed up. This wasn’t normal, but… you weren’t dead, so… that’s a plus.

One of his hands came to rest on top of yours, and you could feel his tears on your thumb, before he leaned down again. Lawrence put his face in the junction between your neck and shoulders, his arms awkwardly wrapping around you. 

“We were supposed to meet…” he shakily muttered into your skin, and you cringed, before reciprocating his actions, wrapping your arms around him as well, staying like that for God knows how long.

Until he sat up, a hand wrapping around your throat again- and you cried out in shock. He didn’t look sad, or menacing like he did earlier, but he leaned down to chastely rub his forehead against yours. 

“I’ll buy your shampoo again… we… we were meant to meet. We were meant to be like this…” 

Your head clouded with panic as you cried out, gasping for air, your sight going dark. 

“I’ll make sure you’re happy, don’t worry, you’ll like it at home…”

You would never go back home, or text your mom again.

Before you passed out, you sent a silent wish to anything that was listening… you wished he had killed you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Strade! After I finish another Law thing I'll write a birthday fic for him, I guess!


End file.
